my prize edwards pov on interception
by Miss Sparkey
Summary: **once you have read this please read interception, so you can see the point of this story** carlisle changes a 19 year old girl which edward has taken a fancy to. what will happen? what about bella? DUN DUN DUUUN!
1. new kid on the block

"Edward, hold her down." Ordered Carlisle, his words flowing from his mouth at an amazingly fast pace. This was the part I hated; the change.

15 minutes and 30 seconds ago, Carlisle came across a 19 year-old girl trying to drive herself off a cliff. Carlisle being the good vampire he is, he threw himself infront of the speeding car and stopped her where she was. Too bad she didn't have a seatbelt on and plummeted off the edge of the cliff onto a ledge 50 feet below.  
Now she was dying, her ribs were broken, her lungs were punctured and blood was flowing into the gaping hole left in the bottom of her left lung. Carlisle never lets a human die on his watch, and he insisted on saving her.

There was only one way.

The girl – who was called Roxanne – now had the venom swirling around her veins. We knew this because she was screaming, non-stop screaming.  
"I'm going to kill her..." I growled under my breath, glancing towards Alice's scrunched-up face.  
"She could be a little quieter..." whispered Alice, her face scrunching a little more as Roxanne let out another scream; I could barely make out the words, I think they were something like "_finish me off now."_ Nice.  
"I can't..." whispered Alice, is a defensive but quiet tone. "One more day hun and you'll be... Better than you are now..."

"You are killing me!!" screamed Roxanne, more clearly this time, a load roar ripping through her teeth. "You bastards are killing me!"  
"No..." protested Alice "Believe it or not, we're...Saving your life" I began to get angry now, why wasn't she listening? What was wrong with her?  
I focused on her mind, probing her thoughts. "_Hospitals don't work like this! Hospitals help!"_ she roared inside her head; this annoyed me.  
"This isn't a hospital..." I growled.  
"_How did he do that!?"_ she thought in amazement. Well I couldn't just stand there and leave her wondering could I?  
"I can read your thoughts." I answered her – maybe rhetorical – question coldly. "Just remain calm; this will be over soon." I glanced down at her body; she had made remarkable progress: her skin had lost all signs of human blood left in her, her face had turned remarkably beautiful, and the sounds of her bones cracking and sculpting had stopped.

I stepped out into the front drive to meet jasper and Emmet and tell them about our new arrival.

"Hey guys." I greeted the big beefy Emmet and – compared to him – the weedy jasper. "Carlisle is inside. He has brought someone home..."  
"Who is it?" interrupted jasper, his golden eyes eager to know more.  
"A girl aged 19. She was about to commit suicide when Carlisle stopped her. You know Carlisle's saying, right?"  
"'No one dies on my watch!" we all chorused at once, rolling our eyes. We all knew that Carlisle was obsessed with saving people; but he should only save those willing to live.  
Jasper and Emmet stayed downstairs with Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella and Esme. I and Alice had to keep watch, which was not fun.

And then, it all kicked off.


	2. beauty awakens

Roxanne lapsed into complete silence, maybe she learned to listen since no one was taking any notice of her stupid demands. Alice walked into the doorway; it was silent apart from her small D&G watch ticking away.

"How is she?" she asked, standing motionless 2 inches from the doorframe. Her eyes were fixed on Roxanne, golden and wary.

"Better, she's regaining health quickly." I murmured, listening intently for her heartbeat. "Her heart seems to have adjusted..." 21 seconds passed in silence whilst I and Alice waited for Roxanne's awakening.

Then, out of the blue, it happened.

Roxanne's perfectly sculpted body jolted upright, her deep red eyes meeting mine.

"Where am I!?" Roxanne demanded. Her voice was fierce, but still inevitably beautiful to hear... more beautiful than... "Where am I!?" she demanded again, with a slight growl following her vicious tone. She was now facing Alice, her beautiful face contorted with rage.

"You're recovering from a....accident." I hesitated slightly, reaching out to help Roxanne from the small bed she sat on. Her head snapped towards me, it actually scared me a little.

"Who are you!? Where is this place?" she snarled, a low growl ripping from her throat.

Emmet appeared at the doorway infront of Alice, snarling at Roxanne.

"Emmet," I ordered. "Go get Carlisle. Now." Roxanne bent into a low crouch, aiming straight for me. _"_Sit down please Roxanne." I ordered as persuasively as I could. "My name is Edward, please try to remain calm."

"I don't understand..." she mumbled, holding her temples, "everything is so detailed, so...so... argh!!" Her beautiful face crumpled into a silent sob, the poor girl was so confused... she needed comfort, she needed someone...

She needed me.


	3. so I'm not the only one

"Now if you just sit down for one second whilst we-" I started to explain.

"She's awake!" squeaked Alice excitedly. "Bella! Jazz! Emmet! Rose! Get up here!" Roxanne turned her head swiftly towards Alice, her red eyes now filled with curiosity.

"Do you have to!?" I groaned, putting my head into my hands. That's all we needed; a nice audience. "You can be so annoying!"

"What?" exclaimed Alice, astonished by my irritated tone. "I only came to help. You want help if anything goes...wrong." she mumbled, eyeing Roxanne anxiously.

I also looked at Roxanne, but not with angst, with admiration. She was stunning, so stunning it hurt to look at her for too long. What was up with me? I loved Bella, not her. Bella was the one who I love, dated, engaged, married and had a child to; I couldn't love another girl by first sight. It was morally wrong. "Why is my throat burning?" Roxanne's thoughts echoed like they were being spoken in a cave. "_The skin on the outside isn't burning..."_

"Stop thinking about the burning." I ordered sharply.

"Tell her to stop thinking about my throat then." Roxanne nodded towards Alice, who stood frozen in the doorway. She was now accompanied by Emmet and Jasper, who were on guard, and Bella and Rosalie, who watched over the guys' shoulders.

"How did I do that!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "_what have you done to me!?" _I turned to look at Alice; her face was a mixture of confusion and astonishment, as was mine.

"_How?" _whispered Alice, a question probably directed at me. "_How did she do that?" _ I couldn't answer; I was too busy searching through Roxanne's thoughts for anything that might tell me why she is so angry... or perhaps it was so obvious I was unaware of it? No, of course not.

"Get out of my head you swine." Growled Roxanne. This stunned me, I couldn't reply for exactly 5.25 seconds, I was so shocked. Outraged, even. No one had ever told me to do that.

Eventually, I thought about the important factor. Roxanne's thirst. I scanned the room, Carlisle or Esme were nowhere to be seen. Had no one thought to get them? Was I surrounded by absolute idiots!?

"Where's Carlisle?" I demanded, an angry growl shredding straight through my composed expression. "He went out a few seconds before she woke."

"He went to gather blood for her... she must have woken early." Rosalie spoke more timidly than usual, probably a reaction to my furious tone. She glanced down at her watch quickly. "Only just over 2 days. That worries me." That was worrying, that meant her throat would burn alot more that the average new-born.

"And Esme?" I asked anxiously.

"Out with Carlisle." Emmet said, cutting off Blondie. His nostrils flared, sensing the tension that was building up. "Should I ring them?"

"Yes." I Answered, no emotion showing in my voice. "Her thirst will kick in soon. Tell them to hurry." And it will kick in. And when it does, if Carlisle doesn't get his arse down here in time, something will go seriously wrong. And I mean, _seriously_.


	4. burn baby burn

I looked at Roxanne's glowering face with slight interest, she intrigued me. Her hair; how it changed colour in the light. Her eyes, how they weren't the average blood red of a normal newborn. Her lips, how they were a natural deep red colour, her skin, how it went a light shade of blue around her cheek bones.

But she seemed uncomfortable, too uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. Her head spun around to glare at me, her beige - I wonder why not red... – eyes glowering at me.

"_Oh I'm just fine!_" she gasped sarcastically "_you know what? More than fine. I'm bloody fantastic. I'm on top of the world. I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM AND YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT!?"_

"Same as always I presume." I growled "please do not take this out on me... it's not my fault _you_ woke up early." And it wasn't, she probably stirred herself awake. She stared at me again with her beige eyes, those beautiful beige eyes...

"I'm Alice," Alice introduced herself to Roxanne, sitting down on the bed next to her. "He's a moody prat. You'll learn to get used to him after a while."

"A while?" Roxanne repeated "I am **not** staying here. I don't even know where I am!"

"You're still in Forks." Alice reassured "and... you have to stay here. Carlisle is coming."

"Why?" she demanded. Who was this Carlisle? Was he a big boss going to kill me? Her thoughts echoed again.

"No, don't be pathetic" I growled. "Carlisle is a doctor who is going to help you get better. He knows everything there is about your new condition and will answer your questions."

Precisely 36.9 seconds later from Emmet's phone call to Carlisle, he finally arrived.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted Roxanne, "I'm Carlisle; how are feeling?"

"Hi," she sighed "why is everyone asking that?" she seemed to be stunned by Carlisle's good looks, as were most people.

"Because we need to know if you are still aching or burning." He hesitated slightly between sentences, staring intently into her eyes. "Are you burning at all?"

"I could murder a nice warm drink. Throat is killing me."

"How is your sight? Your hearing?" he asked, still concerned. But Roxanne wasn't answering, her attention had gone elsewhere. Her attention was drawn to that stupid dog, Jacob. His supple heartbeat had her mouth watering; his thick, warm, juicy blood that was being pumped around his body at a faster pace than a human was heaven for her.

Roxanne lunged, but luckily Emmet was there. His big arm locked around her throat; sadly, it failed to hold the newborns thrashing body back.

A deafening crunch shredded through Emmet's arm; his elbow bent backwards, sending a roar hurtling through his open mouth.

Roxanne took another bound into the hallway, coming face-to-face with the large - now bewildered – Jacob.

A tremor rolled through his frame. He readied himself.

Roxanne crouched, aiming for his throat. She readied herself.

And the battle began.


	5. let the battle commence!

Roxanne's body soared through the air towards Jacob; his body shook more and more with every accelerated breath he took. His brain worked slightly faster than an average human's, which probably helped in this situation.

Roxanne was a mere 8 inches from Jacob's throat, her jaws snapping wildly.

"Stop! Bella!" I shouted, furious that my darling wife would take it upon herself to stop a newborn. "She will fight back!"  
"WELL DONE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" she screamed back at me, fury sending a roar rippling through her limbs. Bella's hand clamped itself around Roxanne's throat at crushing force, her lip curling back to show her glistening white teeth. "I don't give a damn! This stupid newborn BITCH will not _kill_ my Jacob!"

Jacob was now in his wolf form, his ears flat to his large brown wolf head, snarling at the thrashing vampire before him; yet still keeping his distance from the deadly venom swirling around her thirsting mouth.  
To my surprise, Roxanne's muscles relaxed, her eyes closed and her fists clenched tightly so they looked like small cue balls that you play pool or snooker with.  
"I'm... not... a... killer..." Roxanne wheezed through her closing wind-pipe "I don't want to... not him... not anyone..." she squeezed her eyes shut as the grasp around her throat was almost at crushing strength a low snarl slid through my teeth, thinking Bella wouldn't stop.  
"Bella..." we all chorused in sync, warning her to stop. Her grasp loosened immediately, dropping Roxanne to the floor in an instant.  
Roxanne's eyes snapped open, focusing on my brown haired, beige eyed wife stood over her. She got to her feet in one swift movement, appearing inches from Bella's beautiful face.  
"You _ever_ even think of hurting him again and I will finish the job off." Bella spat at her, her eyes narrowing. "That's a promise."  
"Tough words for someone who was shitting a brick." Roxanne snorted, hands balling into tighter fists, even though it didn't seem possible.  
"What are you talking about!?" Bella exclaimed, confused, like the rest of us. "How could you tell?" she shot a glance at Carlisle, realising we were oblivious as to what gift Roxanne obtained.  
"I...don't know." Roxanne shook her head in confusion. "I'm starting to scare myself." she looked over at Carlisle again, who was now thinking about how to lure her back into the room. "You don't need to lure me. Just get that fluff-ball, away from me." she gestured to Jacob, on her right, wrinkling her nose at the smell of dog; me and Emmet had to hold our laughter in.  
"No problem. Jacob, take Renesmee to Charlie's please. Get her away from this mess." ordered Bella.  
"I hope by mess you don't mean me." Roxanne snarled; I sensed an angry mood around her, an annoyed one.  
"Oh please, I could find a million different names that are a million times worse. You should feel privileged." Bella snorted in reply. Gliding into the room where I, Carlisle and Emmet stood along with jasper holding the furious Alice back.

I stepped through the lightly lit room, gazing towards Roxanne's lovely body. She wasn't skinny and small like Bella, Alice and Rosalie; she was average height with a _very_ curvy figure. Her black hair lay softly on her shoulders, shaping her perfectly sculpted cheekbones and fully red lips. I smiled a crooked smile towards her as she slurped the blood from her cup through a tiny pink straw; she smiled in return, dazzling me slightly.

"What's next?" she asked Bella, I didn't realise they were in mid-conversation.  
"Well..." hesitated Carlisle "me, Edward, Esme and Bella are going to take you hunting." Nice, I agreed without opening my mouth.  
"Oh." she replied, stunned. Carlisle had only told her a bit about hunting, well, of what I heard anyway.  
"Right on." Bella sighed sarcastically "this is going to be _very_ fun indeed."


	6. I crack myself up!

Carlisle took a large leap over the river effortlessly, closely followed by Esme, myself and Bella. We were so accustomed to our new bodies by now that we didn't stop to think about our actions and just... well... _did_ _them_.

"You have got to be shitting me." Roxanne muttered to herself. "That is never going to happen." I opened my mouth to offer some encouragement, but sadly, Esme beat me to it.

"It's ok Roxanne, just take a few paces back then run and jump." Soothed Esme in her motherly voice. Roxanne followed her instructions with no argument, which was probably wise because Esme was so thirsty I think she would have went without Roxanne if she hadn't cooperated, either that or she would have killed her there and then, to put an end to the stubborn yet beautiful girl.

Roxanne soared straight over the cold, brown river and straight over our heads, landing on the highest branch of a 50-foot tree that was close by.

"Holy shit!" I gasped. "How on earth has she done that?"

How _did_ she do that? I'm not talking about the aim, or how big the jump was... but how graceful she was... so beautiful...

Crack. I forgot how much Esme didn't like cursing... and how hard her hand made impact with my head...

"What do I do!?" shrieked Roxanne in a panic.

"You jump." I smiled, it showed in my voice. She glanced down as I swiftly climbed through every branch. "Right" I laughed without humour, leaning on the branch below her. "We both jump on three ok?" I held Roxanne's hand in mine, winking at her. I bet if she could blush, she would right now, I could hear in her thinking it.

"How should I land? Is it just natural?" she asked, a nervous tremor shaking her voice. Roxanne looked down again at my smiling face. I let my gold eyes scan her body up and down, making it obvious – purposely of course.

"Land on your feet... in a crouch position if possible." I winked again, daring myself to go a little further... "Just don't break your nice body." I smiled a crooked smile that Bella always loves; she was too busy in conversation with Carlisle and Esme, over the best route to hunt on, to notice my obvious flirting.

Roxanne gasped, her thoughts obvious: "_In my mortal years I had never had luck with guys. Especially not guys this beautiful."_

"Well that's about to change isn't it?" I answered her thoughts as quickly as I could. She looked down at Bella, who was now waving at us both to come down.

"What? But Bella..." Roxanne trailed into thought. My face crumpled in pain, I was tied between them both. Bella was the sweetest, kindest most beautiful person _and_ vampire I have met... but on the other hand, Roxanne has this scent on her that leads you towards her, it makes you do stupid stuff that you would never dream of doing... or am I going insane? Maybe.

"We'll talk later." I assured. "Now... _1...2...3..._" And we jumped.

As we landed, we still grasped onto one another's hands. I landed perfectly on my feet, whereas Roxanne landed awkwardly onto her side. I pulled her up instantly and pulled her close.

"Are you ok?" I gasped, waiting for a reply. She didn't talk, she didn't breathe, and she didn't even blink. "_Answer me_!" I demanded, a slight growl escaping my lips in frustration. Roxanne snarled back, surprising me so much that it actually showed on my face. And I never let things show on my face. _Is this a rejection?_ I thought to myself, not realising that Roxanne had the same gift as I did.

"_Yes it is."_ Roxanne's thoughts echoed inside my head._ "Bella is genuine. You think I'm gonna do that to her? Hurt her so bad?"_

"_Maybe not. But you have that extra something about you that is irresistible..." I _explained through my thoughts in return... this was like telepathy.

"_No, I can't do this. I cannot hurt Bella like this."_

"_Sure you can" _I "cooed _she doesn't have to know..." _did Roxanne know I was just winding her up? Evidently not by the look on her face.

She growled fiercely at me, snapping her hand back from mine.

"You bastard!" she roared, baring her sharp teeth. I snarled back, my hands automatically hooking into claws. "You call yourself a gentleman..." she didn't think I was a gentleman!? What was she thinking!? I crouched down, ready to launch myself at her throat, knowing she was going to do the same.

Bella knew I was serious now, and pulled back on Roxanne's throat; she was going to take any chance she had to rip her head off. I don't blame her actually; she was beginning to annoy me; how she had a gravitational pull on me... how one minute she can be the most annoying thing on earth and the next she can be the most beautiful thing on earth. So _annoying. _

"Whatever has happened between you two had better stop. Now." Warned Carlisle, "Because I am NOT going to continue hunting with you unless you both calm down."

"Fine" Roxanne grumbled "only if he stops... well he knows." she stared intently on my composed face.

"Ok." I smiled. Then I banished my thoughts from her head.

Simple.

Just like Roxanne. Mwahaha.

I crack myself up.


	7. I'm innocentINNOCENT!

The Arctic Monkeys echoed through the house from Roxanne's stupid guitar. I couldn't concentrate on my piano when she was playing a B flat in the wrong place and, to make it worse, she sang. As nice as her voice is, it wasn't meant for singing, I had to put a stop to this.

I crept up the stairs without making a noise – not that it took any effort – and slid through the narrow gap in the doorway to Roxanne's bedroom, she was still attempting to play the third verse of that stupid Arctic Monkeys song.

"Knock knock..." I whispered, inches from her ear. Roxanne nearly jumped 3 foot in the air, and in the process, threw her big –and very spikey – black guitar at me. Luckily, I caught it before it made impact with my face, and, for some reason, I think that me having a broken nose from Roxanne's guitar would be the perfect reason for Bella to rip her head off.

"_He should have knocked!_" Roxanne screamed in her head, whilst giving me a very deathly stare.

"I did knock!" I protested against what she screamed in her head, "well... technically I didn't, but who cares?" I smiled at her – now calm and collected – face, I knew she couldn't help but smile back, and her smile was devastatingly beautiful. "You were playing a B flat on the third verse of that arctic monkeys song..." I explained, trying not to sound irritated. I walked around the bed and gave her the guitar, laying my left hand on hers around the guitar neck and demonstrating her error.

"Wow" Roxanne gasped, staring wide-eyed at my chest. Damn, I forgot I had no shirt on. "You... work out I guess." She managed to stammer out, blinking rapidly, so quickly it was like butterfly wings flapping together.

"Glad you've noticed." I smiled, trying not give into that gravitational pull that was drawing me towards her. "Anyway, you should be playing an F sharp if..." I trailed off as I suddenly realised that she wasn't listening to me at all, she was just admiring my body.

I felt a sudden wave of relief as I heard my Volvo pull up onto the dirt drive from the freeway; Bella was home, and she was my reason out of this situation, she was the reason I didn't give into this strong pull Roxanne had on me.

You see, I didn't want to feel this type of feeling towards Roxanne; Bella was my life and I love her with all my heart and she was worth the centuries of waiting I went through for her. Roxanne was just a newborn vampire with an extraordinary gift of having people fall for her... either that or it was just me. I will have to talk to Carlisle about this otherwise I will give in and do something stupid.

And I do not want to cheat on Bella.

Ever.

Emmet had made a stupid bet with Roxanne, that he could catch her before 6pm tonight. That means that I have all day to talk with Carlisle about this thing with me and her. How convenient.

"Carlisle?" I said in a questioning tone, just opening his office door a fraction.

"Come in Edward." He announced, laying his book down on his large, pine desk. "What might be the problem?" he asked, his brows closing the gap between them as his forehead wrinkled in confusion. I sat down on the chair on the opposite side on his desk; a habit on trying to act human.

"It's Roxanne..." I started, looking to the laminated flooring below me, my face still in thought. "She has an extra ability to read minds doesn't she? Like me?" - Carlisle nodded in agreement - "well... what if she has another gift? Like... an extra gift to lure a certain person to her, like, to make them attracted to her when they don't want to? That sort of thing?" Carlisle thought for a moment, staring onto his desk with solid gold eyes.

"I've never heard of this, which does not surprise me as new gifts are being found every day." He explained, speaking every word with caution. "When did your suspicions first arise about this?"

"Last week."

"Mmmhhmmm..." Carlisle nodded. "And what raised your suspicions?"

"Well... it seems that when I'm near her, I feel a sort of..." I fished around in my head for the correct wording, "...magnetic pull, like she's drawing me toward her. It makes me uncomfortable; I don't want to hurt Bella."

"I see..." Carlisle thought for a moment. "This is a very interesting gift that Roxanne possesses, accompanying the one she already has. Do you think you can resist the pressure she is applying to you?"

"_She_ isn't applying it to me, it's just radiating from her." I corrected. "And yes, I can resist, but today I didn't have a shirt on and she was admiring my body and the pull got worse..."

"You will have to be careful." He cautioned. "For Bella's and Renesmee's sake." I was standing by this point and pondering at the doorway. I turned my head to the side so only half my face was visible to Carlisle.

"Yes." I agreed in a dark tone, and exited his large office.


	8. talk about throwing a hissy fit!

**Chapter 8**

"So F sharp will help the tone you use on your amp on the second verse..." I explained to Roxanne, demonstrating the barre chord on the neck of her guitar. It was the same song, but the 2nd verse, I was going to kill her when she refused to stop playing, but sadly, it wasn't me who wanted to kill her the most this time. Renesmee wanted to have a nap, because she had a bad migraine, but no. Little miss arctic monkeys wanted to play her stupid song. So, after half an hour I had to correct her stupid mistake. "Because a G is too flat to use with a great amount of speed," I continued "when you do use it in a fast song it's more of a shred than a power chord." I smiled at her, a friendly smile that is, and she smiled back... more than friendly. This smile was so more-than-friendly, that it made that pull that Roxanne had on me stronger, tighter.

I totally blacked out, the next thing I knew; I was hurtling down the stairs with Roxanne clutched around my neck.

I landed on my back at the bottom of the stairs, quickly flipping back into a crouch.

"Don't make me hurt you Roxanne..." I growled, my hands curling into claws. She growled in return, my threatening tone not phasing her one bit.

"What's happened?" someone squeaked – Alice. She was staring intently at me for a reply. I could hear a low snarl rumbling in her lungs; which she held back with as much force as possible.

"Roxanne is overreacting." I spoke through gritted teeth, my expression cold, fierce.

"Overreacting!?" Roxanne exploded, "I'm sure any sane person would-" she paused, thinking, both Alice and I had relaxed now. "PERSON!" I shouted, even Alice jumped at my outburst. "I'm not a person am I!? And you know what? I'M NOT SURE I'M EVEN SANE ANYMORE!!" she threw the door open, ripping it from its hinges, and stormed out of the house. I just sat back, relaxed and let Alice chase after her.

She was quite a good kisser, I if remember rightly; it was only a vague memory.

But a nice one.


	9. and so it ends

**prologue**

"You should appreciate how we treat you here! Because we aren't like that voltori, we treat you with respect and give you chances!" scolded Esme.

"Who are the voltori? Why would they want me?" asked Roxanne.

"Well... they like vampires like you. Vampires with gifts. "

"Like us?"

"No... _Need_ you. For fighting. They are the royal guards..."

"_Royal_, you say? _And they need vamps like me_? Well... that is rather... convenient."

**And so it ends**

"I've only caused trouble here..." Roxanne sighed, looking at each face of our family. "Of all the six years I have been here, I have caused trouble; I have fought with almost all of you, I have not followed your coven's rules, and I have disrupted this small peaceful town." She looked at Carlisle's face

"This is so sudden Roxanne..." he eventually spoke.

"Yes, I know Carlisle, but it's for the best." she smiled, reading his thoughts of relief. He smiled in return, a very unenthusiastic one, but still a smile. Esme was by his side, smiling too, equally as unenthusiastic.

"I'll miss you Roxy..." whined Alice, her golden eyes deep with pain. "You were the closest sister to me..." the liar. Bella was the closest to her. Trust Alice to go all soppy on her now.

"I'll miss you too Alice," Roxanne sighed again. She looked up at jasper and smiled, he was glad she was going. I could tell. He smiled in return, punching her lightly on the arm.

"Look after yourself..." he encouraged, his smile fading into a stern look. "Don't get yourself killed because of your temper."

Then she turned to face Bella, Renesmee and me. My left arm wrapped around Bella's waist, and my right arm holding Renesmee effortlessly. That way I couldn't hurt her nor love her. I smiled crookedly at her, ready to say a goodbye, when my little angel decided she wanted first 'words'. Renesmee held her hand out to touch Roxanne's face; she bent closer to let her hand make contact with her cheek.

Her mind flooded with all the memories that Renesmee and she had played races and hide and seek together; with one message encrypted into them: _please don't go Roxy... _

"I have to go..." I whispered, my hand resting on top of her small, warm hand. "I don't belong here."

"Neither do I..." she whispered in her high, angelic voice. "But I'm still here..."

"You are special, and you're meant to be here. I'm not special; I don't belong here..." I whispered back, my big thumb rubbing her warm cheek.

You are special, and you're meant to be here. I'm not special; I don't belong here..."

"Oh..." she murmured "but we love you..." Roxanne laughed without humour at her innocent expression.

"You love me Renesmee, but not everyone does."

Then she moved onto Bella and I, we both hugged her and I kissed her cheek. Short and sweet. Unlike her stay here.

"Look after yourself darling." Shouted Esme, as she walked away from our tall white house. From my home.

From my life.

To her fate; the voltori.

Well guys, thanks for reading my story. Thanks loads. You guys have been really supportive and I appreciate it all.

Would you all please read mine and my friend's other story? sadly,people haven't been that supportive of this one...

It's located at...

.com/s/2606583/1/when_worlds_collide

Thanks all!!

Emzy xx


End file.
